The Dollmaker
by YUUGOU JANE YUUGO DA
Summary: ((Birthday Present for friend and first YJ fanfic)) Wally requests a day off. Just one day. One day spent at the wrong place with the wrong person there. Just waiting...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a present for Number Eleven is my OC's birthday which is on Feburary 20th! Happy Birthday Luna! Sorry if it is OOC. If it is, blame her, not me.**

**I don't own Young Justice, Luna's Birthday, or Kid Flash… Sadly**

* * *

A young man of around twenty brought his new girlfriend into his apartment. She was beautiful. Long, brown hair. Alive, shining, green eyes. As they walked in, the woman admired the place.

"Are you sure I can stay here while my house is being renovated?" She noticed that there were a few dolls in the room. They were incredibly realistic and life sized; standing rigid. The man nodded.

"Sure." He noticed what she was looking at. "Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I like making dolls in my spare time." The woman smiled.

"Not at all. I think they're gorgeous. I love dolls." The man's smile grew wider as he went behind her.

A time later, the man came back into his apartment carrying a new doll he had just finished. It was beautiful. Long, brown hair. Dead, dull green eyes. He set it upright.

"I'm glad you love dolls so much~"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Zeta Beam acted up.

"Recognised. Kid Flash. B-03" The rest of the team looked to where Wally West walked in in civi clothes. he waved at them and went to Robin. He whispered in his ear so the others wouldn't hear

"Hey Robin, do you mind if I take tomorrow of, do you? What are the chances there will be a mission?" Robin's eyes widened behind his ever-present sunglasses.

"Why so suddenly, KF?" He shrugged.

"Just wanted to chill, hang out at the coffee shop, slow down for once." Robin smirked.

"If you can slow down. I guess you can chill tomorrow. Just don't get yourself kidnapped." He said the last part in a joking tone. Wally rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can go slow. I just usually don't want to. And I can't get kidnapped. They kidnappers can't catch me." Robin sighed.

"I said fine already!" Wally lightly smacked him on the back.

"Thanks man." And with that, Wally left, the Zeta Beam starting up again.

"Recognised. Kid Flash. B-03" That was the last time they saw their friend that day…

* * *

The next day, Wally West was taking his day off. It was a Saturday, come on! True to his word, he entered a coffee shop in Central City listening to his I-Pod. He wouldn't have that much or else he would get hyper. When Kid Flash got hyper, everything went down to hell.

The door made a familiar little 'ding' as it opened. The walls were a cheery blue and green. Few people were there that day, so there was no line. Wally went right up to the front. The cashier was a young man, probably in his twenties.

"I'd like to have a small coffee just milk please." The cashier nodded and started getting it prepared. Just then, Wally's favourite song came on his I-Pod. He closed his eyes, enjoying the music. It was at this time that the cashier looked over his shoulder and quickly inserted something into Wally's coffee.

The cashier then went back up to the counter and handed Wally his coffee.

"Here you are, one small coffee with just milk." Wally took it, saying a quick thank you, and sat down at a table. As he was sipping his coffee, he started feeling a bit…weird. Like everything was slowing down a bit, getting a bit fuzzy… He groaned and held his head. Another sip, and he was completely out of it, even swaying a bit back and forth. The cashier came out from behind the counter.

"Young man, are you okay? You don't look so good." Wally sluggishly looked at him and slowly shook his head. "I don't know your address, but you can come to my house until you feel better…" That was the last thing Wally heard as he passed out; falling out of his chair onto the floor.

The young man picked up the unconscious form, and walked to the door.

"James, can you take my shift for a bit?" He walked out of the coffee shop, the bell making a little 'ding'.

* * *

Kid Flash later came to. His head hurt like hell. What had happened was incredibly fuzzy. He tried moving his arms and legs, before finding that they were bound to a metal table with very thick straps. The room was very dark. Almost too dark to see. Just then, a voice came from the darkness.

"You're awake already? That's a shame. If you were knocked out a bit longer, you barely would have felt this~" Wally opened his mouth.

"What do you mean by th-" His word was replaced by a scream at an unexpected sharp feeling in his chest. He felt something thick and wet run down his body as he found it became harder to breathe. The lights became brighter as he finally saw the cashier at the coffee shop.

"So sorry you had to feel this, but I hope you like dolls, Kid Flash~" That was the last thing he heard.

The man smirked as he saw Wallace Rudolph West's vibrant green eyes go dull, and his body went slack.

* * *

**Yay for first chapter of the Birthday Story! Not to mention my first Young Justice Story. Ever. Flames must go to Number Eleven is my OC. Review if you have something good to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and today is Luna's birthday! Happy Birthday! Here's the second chapter. You guys remember what happened last chapter, right? If you don't, go back. The button is right there.**

**I don't own Young Justice, Luna's Birthday, or Kid Flash's ass... Dammit I got myself sad... Be right back.**

**I'm back! On with the story!**

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was unaware of what had taken place in Central City. The Zeta Beam acted up.

"_Recognised. Batman 02."_ Sure enough, the Batman appeared and walked in. This could only mean one thing. There was a mission.

Batman walked through the room and pulled up a screen on it was what looked like a man in his twenties. Robin looked at it curiosity.

"What's the mission?" Batman looked at him, before enlarging the screen.

"This, team, is a man known as the Dollmaker." A little snicker was heard. Batman focused his attention on Robin, who immediately quieted down.

"Sorry, but the _Dollmaker?_ What does he do, collect dolls?"

"Yes and no. He has a...certain collection of dolls. Dolls made out of human beings. This man is a murderer." The room was silent as eyes were wide. Batman pulled up another screen of an apartment. "This is where he lives," He pulled up another that looked like a large house in the forest. "but this is where most of his collection is. I need to you get in and see how you can take him down." Aqualad nodded.

"We will try our best." Batman nodded and walked back towards the Zeta Beam.

"_Recognised. Batman. 02."_ And with that, Batsy was gone. Robin looked around and sighed.

"And I let KF have the day off... We're just going to have to do this without him."

* * *

The house was in sight. They were all in stealth mode hiding in the surrounding forest. Miss Martian's mental link was established.

'Can anyone make sure if there is a barrier or not?'

'None that I can see...I just checked. No barrier.'

'If that is the case, then we move in.' From different angles, the team came upon the house. Robin was the one at the front door.

'It's probably locked, but-' The door opened without picking any locks. 'It's open...doesn't this seem a bit too easy?'

'Of course it's too easy! There's probably a trap or something inside!' Robin mind-sighed.

'Still, I'll go ahead to make sure.' He entered through the front door. The floor was a polished wood, and the walls were a robin egg blue. 'So far, no traps. It's okay to come in, just stay behind me.' The team was behind him. Soon, they were a room with 5 doors. Aqualad spoke (thought?) up.

'Everyone take a door. If you are in need of help, use the mind link.' They nodded, and everyone went in a door.

The first thing Robin noticed about the wide hallway he was in was dolls. So many life sized dolls. They looked dead, but frozen in place. They all wore lacy, well designed doll dresses in different colors. They also had signs in front of each one. Robin stopped for a bit to read one.

Annabel Densen

It was probably the name of this poor young woman before she was killed and turned into a doll. Robin continued down the hall of dolls before there was a muffled scream that both his mind and his ears heard. Not even bothering to explore more, he opened back the door at the end of the hall. The rest of the team was there too except for one.

'Where's Artemis?' He facepalmed. 'It was her scream!' Robin opened the door that Artemis went through. Inside was a large room lined with dolls like robin had seen. Artemis was in the center, holding her mouth to her hand, staring at one thing, and tears streaming down her cheek. The team ran to her.

"Artemis? Artemis? What's the matt...e...r..." Robin looked to where she was looking, and his eyes widened. The rest of the team, curious, looked in the direction as well. What they saw truly shocked them.

It was Wally West.

If you didn't look close enough, you would think he was alive, but his eyes were dead, and his skin cold. He was cleaned up well and in a fitting tux. Robin sighed.

"Artemis, you don't know it's him... I'm sure a lot of people have red hair and green eyes..." She shakily pointed a finger to the sign.

Wallace West

Robin frowned and gave her a small hug.

"Stay whelmed, Artemis... KF will always be remembered. It's a shame he met his end like this... as a murderer's doll..."

In the end, they couldn't find anything useful. Robin, Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy made it outside. Soon, Artemis joined them caring something over her shoulder.

It was Wally West. Robin spoke up.

"Artemis! You brought him?! Now the Dollmaker will know someone's been there!" She looked to the side.

"I couldn't let Baywatch stay with that psycho. The least we can do is give him a proper burial." Robin's expression softened as he nodded.

"You're right. Once we get back, we'll give him a funeral and everything..."

Soon enough, Wally West, in his Kid Flash costume, was lowered into the ground outside the cave. The team was there. Some of the Justice League was there. His parents were there. And it was to be written on his tombstone,

Wallace Rudolph West

Kid Flash

1995-2011

A wonderful son, friend, and hero

For all the days they could after, they would come to his grave and weep. Little did they know that Wally West was not the last one...

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DOLLMAKER! Reviews are appreciated, but flames go to Number Eleven is my OC. I'm serious. I might make a separate story for exactly how the dollmaker makes his dolls... ****Gore incoming.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaccckkk with my writer's block over! Luna likes this, so here's the next chapter... if I can write it in the same day...**

**I don't own Young Justice, Luna's Birthday, or Doll!Wally... Wait, I think I technically do own the concept.**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

A week had passed since Kid Flash's funeral. No one had quite gotten over it... The team member's lives felt a bit empty. Especially Dick and Artemis'. Robin went to his grave whenever he could, and Artemis went every day. Even if she had a lot of homework to do, she put it aside and took the walk. She often left flowers at his grave. By now, the first ones she put had rotted and sunk into the moist soil.

This certain day, it was raining hard. Artemis wasn't wearing any rain gear, but she held a bag over the roses that she brought this day. Soon, she reached his grave stone and sighed.

"Wally... why did you have to die? Why did you have to get murdered by that...that creep?" She lay the flowers down and fell to her knees. Soon, her figure was bent over using her forearms to support herself. Before she knew it, a few tears were streaming down her face, then more. No one could see it because of the rain, but they were there.

"I wish we could be together... I wish I could see you..." Just then, a masculine voice was heard right behind her.

"So, you want to be with him? I can arrange that." Her body shot upright and almost turned around, but it was too late. Looking down, she saw a metal tip protruding from her chest. That was the last thing she saw as her eyes went dead. As the knife was pulled out the back, the blade didn't stay bloody for long as the rain washed it away. Artemis' dead body fell onto the soil, her face frozen in one of pain and shock.

The Dollmaker picked her up and smoothed the hair out of her face.

"Such a pretty face~ I'll put you in the special room." He carried her home to make some _adjustments_.

* * *

Dick Grayson was still in a dull mood the next day. He looked around.

"I didn't see Artemis at school. Has anyone seen her?" They all shook their heads. Just then, a screen popped up. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Funny... No one touched it." A photo showed up on said screen. When Robin saw this, his eyes widened dramatically behind his sunglasses, as did the rest of the team's eyes.

It was Artemis.

Her skin was extremely pale, her eyes dead. Her hair looked very silky as it was gathered into two pigtails at the sides of her head. A lacy sun yellow doll dress hugging her figure. She was obviously wearing lipstick, some blush, and a bit of mascara. Then, a voice was heard throughout the cave.

"I have her. Isn't she beautiful? I took some extra time making her dress and doing her hair and makeup. Don't try coming to get her like you did with my other doll. She's somewhere where her beauty can't be ruined. Can't wait for the next one!" Then, all was silent as the photo disappeared. Robin was frozen in shock. First Wally, and now Artemis.

"Another one lost..." He somewhat regained his composure. "Everyone. From now on, always watch your surroundings. This maniac will obviously target one of us next. If we're not careful, we could end up like out fallen teammates..." He sighed. He wished this was like that training exercise they had done before, where he would just wake up after... He knew this was real.

This was real.

* * *

**This was a short chapter, but I feel sick, and Luna's been pressuring me. Review, or no more chapters.**


End file.
